The present invention relates, in general, to the field of knowledge game apparati and methods and card caddies therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a knowledge card game which utilizes a carrying caddy in lieu of a game board thereby providing greatly enhanced convenience of play in any location while concomitantly providing interesting and challenging play.
The well known and enormous recent popularity of trivia based games has been a tremendous boon to the entire board game business. Sales of the most popular of these games is expected to gross approximately $750,000,000.00 this year in the United States alone. Currently, there are approximately 40 trivia games on the market with more expected by years end. Among these, are trivia games designed for children, games based on specific subjects such as rock music, the bible and television as well as trivia games based on current events and recent history. As would likewise be expected, there are also trivia games based on sex.
The enormous popularity of these trivia games has paved the way for relatively high priced games to be developed geared to an audience looking for some level of intellectual challenge. Carrying price tags upward of $35.00 each, such trivia based games have represented a breakthrough in a board game business where the previous price ceiling had been thought to be on the order of $15.00 for a game of exceptional quality.
Authorities have determined that a successful game should have good replay such that it can be played repeatedly without the players becoming bored. Moreover, the game must be challenging and have a wide popular appeal. Inevitably, most popular games are those which require active thought on the part on the part of the participants.
Heretofore, such trivia based knowledge games have required a board or playing surface to be played. As a result, the playability of the game is limited to those areas in which the board or playing surface may be conveniently laid.